Bitwa pod Austerlitz
Bitwa pod Austerlitz (znana też jako bitwa pod Sławkowem, potocznie nazywana "bitwą trzech cesarzy") — bitwa stoczona 2 grudnia 1805 roku pomiędzy siłami francuskimi pod dowództwem Napoleona I, a połączonymi siłami austriacko-rosyjskimi pod dowództwem Aleksandra I i Franciszka II. Zakończyła się ona miażdżącym zwycięstwem Francuzów i jest uważana za jedną z najważniejszych bitew wojen napoleońskich. Preludium Napoleon w 1804 roku koronował się na Cesarza Francuzów. Jego władza była jednak zagrożona wrogimi działaniami państw ościennych, zwłaszcza Wielkiej Brytanii. Dlatego też Napoleon postanowił dokonać inwazji na Wielką Brytanię i utworzył Wielką Armię, która zebrała się w rejonie Calais i Boulogne. Wyprawa nie mogła jednak dojść do skutku, ponieważ flota francusko-hiszpańska pod dowództwem adm. Villeneuve'a spóźniała się, a 21 października 1805 r. pod Trafalgarem została pokonana i niemal doszczętnie zniszczona przez siły brytyjskie adm. Nelsona. Opóźnienie floty spowodowało, że już w sierpniu 1805 roku Napoleon zaniechał inwazji na Wyspy Brytyjskie, zwłaszcza, że ze Wschodu nadciągało dla niego nowe zagrożenie. Austria i Rosja wypowiedziały wojnę Francji, a wojska austriackie wkroczyły do sprzymierzonej z Francją Bawarii. Napoleon błyskawicznie przerzucił Wielką Armię znad Cieśniny Kaletańskiej do południowych Niemiec. 15 października jego oddziały niespodziewanie okrążyły i kompletnie rozbiły siły austriackie pod dowództwem gen. Macka w bitwie pod Ulm. Dzięki temu Napoleon nie tylko wyzwolił Bawarię, ale też otworzył sobie drogę na Wiedeń, który wkrótce został zdobyty. Nie oznaczało to jednak końca kampanii - pozostały pokaźne siły austriackie w Czechach i na Morawach, które w Ołomuńcu połączyły się z wojskami rosyjskimi. Bitwa Ustawienie sił thumb|left|Plan bitwyDo spotkania między wrogimi armiami doszło w okolicach Austerlitz (obecnie Slavkov) w pobliżu Brna na Morawach. Sprzymierzeni mieli przewagę liczebną - dysponowali 90 tys. żołnierzy wobec 72 tys. Francuzów. Kluczowym elementem pola bitwy było rozległe wzgórze Prackie, na północ od którego biegnie droga z Ołomuńca do Brna, natomiast na południe od niego znajdują się bagna i jeziorko Sačan. Lewe skrzydło wojsk Napoleona zajęło pozycję obronną na drodze. Prawe skrzydło, pod dowództwem marszałka Davouta zostało przez Napoleona celowo osłabione, by sprowokować sprzymierzonych do ataku właśnie tam i wciągnąć ich w pułapkę. Główne siły francuskie zostały umieszczone w centrum pod dowództwem Soulta i miały zaatakować wzgórze Prackie, opuszczone przez nacierających na Davouta Austriaków. Pierwsze starcie i atak na wzgórze Bitwa przebiegła dokładnie tak jak zaplanował Napoleon. Austriacy uderzyli na Davouta, który mimo pięciokrotnej przewagi liczebnej wroga na swoim odcinku, utrzymał wyznaczone pozycje. Sprowokowało to Austriaków i Rosjan do wysyłania coraz większych sił przeciw niemu. Jednocześnie do stoków wzgórza Prackiego podchodziły oddziały Soulta, którym sprzyjało to, iż panowała gęsta mgła, w której żołnierze francuscy byli niewidoczni dla sprzymierzonych. Uderzyli oni znienacka w samo centrum pozycji przeciwnika, przecinając wrogie siły na pół, co rozstrzygnęło losy bitwy. Soult skierował się na południe odcinając przeciwnikom drogę odwrotu. Całe lewe skrzydło sprzymierzonych znalazło się w potrzasku, między Soultem, jeziorem Sačan i Davoutem, który przeszedł do kontrofensywy. Druga faza bitwy thumb|Napoleon przyjmuje zdobyty austriacki sztandar po zwycięskiej bitwieWidząc odcięcie swoich sił na lewym skrzydle Rosjanie rzucili do szarży swoje najlepsze pułki gwardyjskie, aby ratować swoją sytuację. Napoleon zareagował bardzo szybko, wysyłając przeciw nim swoją kawalerię, w tym mameluków z gwardii. Dowodzący nimi generał Rapp krzyknął do swoich żołnierzy: "Wiele pięknych pań zapłacze jutro w Petersburgu!". Nie mylił się - jego oddział zatrzymał szarżę i kompletnie zdziesiątkował Rosjan. Sprzymierzeni zdali sobie sprawę, że przegrali bitwę, a ich żołnierze zaczęli uciekać w panice. Na lewym skrzydle przerażeni żołnierze próbowali się wydostać z okrążenia przez zamarznięte jeziorko Sačan, jednak lód załamał się. Pościg za Rosjanami i Austriakami nie był konieczny - cała armia sprzymierzonych została rozbita i utraciła wszelką wartość bojową. Skutki W wyniku bitwy Austriacy i Rosjanie stracili 27 tys. ludzi, co stanowiło niemal 30% ich sił, straty francuskie były wielokrotnie niższe - wynosiły zaledwie 1300 ludzi. już dwa dni później Austriacy poprosili o rozejm, a 26 grudnia zawarli z Napoleonem pokój w Preszburgu (obecnie Bratysława). Bitwa pod Austerlitz jest uważana prze historyków wojskowości za arcydzieło sztuki wojennej i jedno z największych zwycięstw Napoleona. Rozbił on kompletnie przeważające liczebnie siły wroga, ponosząc przy tym minimalne straty. Wcześniej taki wyczyn udał się jedynie Hannibalowi w bitwie pod Kannami, jednak Hannibal poniósł przy tym większe straty niż Napoleon. Sam cesarz skwitował bitwę słowami "Żołnierze, jestem z was zadowolony..." Kategoria:III koalicja antyfrancuska Kategoria:Bitwy